Let me name the ways I love you
by Emzilla97
Summary: When everything goes wrong, how will Ash pick up the pieces of his life and carry on?   I suck at summaries. FLUFF ALL AROUND


"Ash you idiot!"

"Misty! Come back!"

Oh god, I'm an idiot, She's right.. What am I going to do.. Pikachu went missing a week ago, and now Misty hates me. I'm such a dumbass.

So many thoughts were rushing through Ash's Head right now. He couldn't find his best friend, and Misty now held a grudge against him. All because he messed up.

Ok, I guess I should explain how this all happened. So, Ash and Misty were taking a walk in the park about a week ago, and Pikachu ran off to check something out. For some reason, he didn't come back. Ash was so depressed that he didn't pay attention to anything at all. So, a week later, and still no Pikachu, he went out searching for his pal, leaving Misty behind at the hotel. He locked the door on the way out, and forgot to give Misty a spare key. So Misty was stuck in the hotel room. And then, One of Ash's pokemon went a little silly and accidentally cut the phone line. So our heroine was stuck in the hotel room for days, with only the food from the minifridge to survive.

Ash searched for days with no sleep, but still couldn't find Pikachu. So he gave up and went back to the hotel, more depressed than ever. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a certain orange-haired girl, and a slap in the face.

"Ash! YOU IDIOT! You locked me in here, and I only had minifridge food to survive! I'm out of here. I'm going to go stay at Caitlin's place. If you follow me there and try to be friends again, I'll kill you!"

"Misty! Wait! Let me explain!" But it was too late. She was out the door, and was already in the elevator.

"Sweet mother of Arceus.. I messed up big time. And I was almost ready to gather the courage up and ask her out, before Pikachu disappeared." Ash walked over to the cupboard and started banging his head against the wall. His pokemon were starting to get worried.

"Osha-Wott? Oshaaaa?" (What's he doing?)

"Char Chaaaar Charmanderrr." (I don't know, Oshawott, but I'm worried.)

"Pidgeeeeey Pi!" (I think he's worried about Pikachu! We should do something!)

Oshawott walked over to the depressed trainer and nudged his leg. "Go Away."

"Oshaaaaa." (I tried.)

Ash stopped inflicting pain upon himself and moved to the bed, a bruise forming on his forehead. He moved his black bangs over it to cover it up, before flopping down on the bed. He heard a 'Bleep!' noise, and looked over to his Instant messaging system notification on his laptop. ~~Ash, Are you okay? You haven't been online in ages! ~ Brock~ Ash rolled over on the bed to his laptop and typed a reply, then curled up into a ball, crying. ~~Brock. Bad news, dude.~ Ash~

"Uh oh. Ash is seriously depressed. I need to go talk to him." Brock rushed downstairs from his room and hailed a cab as fast as possible. "Driver, I need you to take me to Kanto, Pronto!" "What city?" "Cerulean! And I need to go to the hotel there." "Will do."

Back at the Hotel, Ash cringed, and sobbed into his pillow, making it all wet. His Oshawott Nudged his cheek, only to be responded to with a wail of agony. "WHYYYYYY!" He lost the two most important people in his life.. Words couldn't describe how horrible he felt right now.

Back with Brock, he was fidgeting around in the back seat of the taxi, not knowing what to do. Poor Ash.. He knew Ash was down, but really? He didn't know what had happened to make Ash so sad. Musta been pretty bad. He was really worried about his best friend right now. Brock began fiddling with the zipper on his jacket, and accidentally broke it. "Crap." "Whu?" "Nothing, Just keep driving please." "Well, ok."

After Twenty agonizing more minutes, they arrived, and the taxi driver pulled up in front of the hotel. "50$, please." "Here you go." Brock handed him the money and rushed inside, just as it started to get dark, and the clouds covered the sky, as if to say that they were going to rain all over Kanto and make everyone unhappy.

As Brock neared the registration desk, the attendant, who was lazing around and playing go fish with the bag boy, suddenly sat up and hid the cards, and shooed the bag boy back to his post. "Excuse me, can you, uh.. Tell me which room Ash Ketchum is staying in?" As this is Brock we're talking about here, he immediately started stumbling over his own words as he looked at the gorgeous attendant. "Room 24A." "Th-thankyou. May I.. Uh, ask you your name?" "Selene, why?" "I, um, just wanted to say you're really pretty.." "Uh, thanks.." She replied, Suddenly feeling a blush form across her face. Brock did have good reason to be infatuated, she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, pulled back in a braid, and fair skin, with a few freckles on her cheeks. She had big blue eyes, and they sparkled. She found she couldn't stop looking at him, and kept staring into space even as he rushed off to the elevator.

As Brock neared Ash's door, he heard sniffling and sobbing, and instantly knew it was Ash. He softly knocked on the door, and waited. "GO! AWAY!" "Ash, It's me! Brock!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" "I'm not going until you let me in to talk to you." "Fine." Brock heard the click of the latch being unlocked, and he stepped inside, and saw Ash with red circles around his eyes, as he had obviously been crying. His pillow was stained with tears, and the blankets on the bed were all crumpled up. "Holy Crap, Ash, what the bloody hell happened! You look terrible!" "They're gone! BOTH OF THEM! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "Settle down, Ash! Who's gone!" "MISTY!" "And who else?" "PIKACHU!" Oh my god, Brock thought. This is worse than I expected. This is bad. Really bad.

"Hmm.. Ash, cmon, Let's go find Pikachu, then we'll worry about Misty."

"O..Ok.." Ash replied as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Brock sighed. Where the hell would they look first? Kanto is massive..

WOW! HOLY CRUD THAT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE. I have never done anything as long as this.. Read and review, peoples! I'll try and get chapter two up as fast as possible! MY GOSH. PHEW!


End file.
